


【赫海】狼与花（下）

by Eva123



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: 1.虎崽崽生贺2.非典型ABO车3.激情炖肉2K+，不多赘述，反正又OOC又黄暴，我就是变态实锤了





	【赫海】狼与花（下）

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to donghae！
> 
> May the Lord bless you and protect you; may the Lord shine his face on you and give you grace; may the Lord lift up his face to you and give you peace! From the past to the present, from now to forever，Amen！

李东海是绝不可能老实趴着挨操的，虽然李赫宰像头这辈子没吃饱过肉的狼趴在他身后把那个粉嫩的小口肏的软烂外翻，他还是要大着胆子用脚踝隔着睡衣磨蹭李赫宰的后背，已经没什么力气了，又隔了层布料，那点挠痒般的力度反而带着电流，从头顶到尾椎把李赫宰烧了个外焦里嫩。

因为时间仓促，他的衬衫只解了扣子，欲掉不掉地挂在臂弯，一截光裸的脖子精疲力尽般的垂在沙发上，短发被汗浸湿紧贴面容，微微吐着伸不回去的半截舌尖。李赫宰低头看他，就仿佛看到了自己年少水墨黑白的画，起伏平滑的肌肉是山川，顺着脊柱滑落到腰窝里的一滴汗珠是他魂牵梦萦的那片海，只要想着这个人被老实的困在自己臂弯里，从无知到现在所有的绮梦就成了现实。

哪怕周遭皆是苦难，他也只顾着欢喜。

他们第一次发生的慌张又草率，李赫宰发情的时候抱着李东海流泪，额头埋在他的颈窝里，哭的默不作声，不像是特殊时期的脆弱易感，倒像是把所有不宣于口的苦难借此哭了个痛快。

李东海着急去寻他的唇，顺着眼睫一点一点舔舐流下的泪，带着咸苦味道的舌尖被李赫宰用力的吮吸，他雌伏在那个流泪的男孩儿身下，颤抖地被打开青涩的身体，被迫进入类发情状态，发出来的声音绵软浪荡，自己听到的时候羞红了耳朵简直不敢相信是从自己嘴里出来的。

直到李赫宰一身大汗的抱住他，心里反而安定下来，没有初夜的羞涩，倒有点尘埃落定的欣喜，他反手搂着李赫宰的腰想，这个人以后从头到尾都走不了了，这是我的人了。

现在可没那么多心疼了，李赫宰吃准了李东海的脾气，如果自己想玩什么新花样了，耍帅装酷不成就立马撒娇，一次两次不行，第三次准保就答应了。也就是对外一副冷都男的样子，对内其实撒娇很有一手，已经到达大师级别了。 

勉勉强强抽出遭瘟的玩意儿，拿内裤堵着还在流水的后穴让李东海夹好了吃饭，自己坐在他旁边，有一下没一下的抚摸那具紧实漂亮的身子，如果忽略他下面张牙舞爪的一根，倒像个看着爱人吃饭的温柔男友，可惜那双手现在不安分的掐上了人家胸前两点。

李东海顶着快被烧穿的面皮，用这种丢了下限的方法才把自己肚子填了个七七八八，一时间放松了肌肉，坚实的胸肌就成了柔软的乳包，被人从后面一手一个的握在手心亵玩，乳点嫩生生的顶在人家手心里，违背主人身体意愿硬的像颗小石子。

这还没来得及拒绝，嘴里最后一口咖啡也没咽得下去，一颗脑袋就从胳膊下穿过去，像婴儿嘬奶一样叼住那两颗狠命吮吸，乳孔被舌尖舔舐的张开，窜起的痒意让李东海恨不得自己掰开屁股求李赫宰重新操进来。

也不知道李赫宰是怎么长成这样的，男人的胸脯本身平坦无物，那两颗在性别分化之前就是个好看的装饰品，没半点用处。也就是李东海开始健身把自己练出个拧不开瓶盖的胳膊和胸前不知道便宜了谁的大胸，那两点没随着年岁增长色素暗沉，依旧鲜红的点缀在那两块胸肌上，俏生生的被人掐在指间捧在手心玩的肿胀不堪。

李赫宰总是下狠劲对待那两块肉，但凡送到嘴边又是咬又是吸，像是婴儿期没吃够母乳，现在要从他身子上全部讨回来一样。 

小说里总写的，比女人更女人的尤物大抵也是这样，屁股更翘更柔软，胸口雪白圆润，让人看了就移不开眼。

李赫宰把他抱起来放在腿上，火热的凶器蹭着他腿心，这会儿眼泪干了个彻底，露出自己要吃肉的爪牙了。一手扶住他的腰，一手伸到后面分开被拿了衣物止不住流水的穴，不用看都能想到那里是如何被自己扯到半开，露出一点鲜红的肠肉，正淅淅沥沥的往下留着透明的汁水，把李东海颤抖的双腿弄得湿哒哒的。

他之前很着急，射过一次之后放松下来了，也有闲心玩点平时不敢玩的东西，那根凶器现在不着急进去那个饥饿的小嘴了，仍由着被养刁了的后穴一张一合的吸附着外面虬结的青筋，端头偶尔被施舍一样的捅进去，穴肉自发的绞紧了不让他出去，得用点力才能把自己抽出来。

李赫宰轻轻啃噬着面前凸起的锁骨，拉着长音撒娇要东海哥哥自己托着胸喂自己，他明明比李东海大上半年，有事没事逼着人家叫哥哥，现在有事相求了倒是哥哥哥哥叫得欢，可惜内容不堪入耳，又是要抱要喂，又是说东海哥哥明明想要的不行怎么不说，不然就是说东海哥哥下面又湿又热又紧这辈子都不想出去。

李东海只恨自己不是个聋子非得听到这些，可惜耐不住自己小狼崽子会撒娇长的好看，只能委屈求全的托着两块布满青紫痕的乳包塞到李赫宰嘴里，狼崽子一口咬着不放，身下也用力捅进去，只差把精囊也塞进去的力度让坐在人家腿上的东海哥哥差点跳起来，太过分了，这种灭顶的快感模糊了舒服与疼痛的界限。

果然alpha都是什么派来折磨他的混蛋，三十多的大男人在床上被操的逼出泪，被分开双腿强迫看那根紫红的凶器是如何把自己搞的欲仙欲死。太羞耻了，简直就应该被打包扔出去。

李东海迷迷糊糊的想着改天要把李赫宰装在纸箱子里，上面写被抛弃求收养，自己真的养不起这闹心的玩意儿了，一边又口是心非的搂着人家脖子，一辈子都不想放手的样子。


End file.
